A Ninja Turtle Christmas
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Kate's first Christmas with the Turtles. Slight spoilers for my story 'The Oracle of Green.' Let's get into the green spirit Turtles/OC


MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS

(: Read and Review

WARNING: Spoilers and Syrim related insults.

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon before Christmas, and all through the lair.<p>

Not a mutant or human was slacking, not even the hotheaded pair.

Okay..that's enough of that.

Yes, hello all! It's Christmas eve at the lair, my first Christmas with my guys actually. I'd only spent one other holiday, Thanksgiving, with Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie, and it was insane. My human friends and I came down here for Thanksgiving, and there were literally 40 of the turtles friends from the junkyard, aliens, and other dimensions all there for the gathering.

It took me at least 20 minutes to find one of my boyfriends in the fray of guests.

Well..technically Donnie found me with his jealousy radar after that rhino from another dimension started flirting with me.

Anyway, the turtles decided to make Christmas a more family oriented affair and that was perfectly fine for me. This would be my first Christmas with my boyfriends and we wanted it to be memorable. Or atleast safe and survivable. Splinter agreed to the limited amount of guests, he was still very tired from the turtles recent escapades and didn't feel energetic enough to play host for so many people.

The guest list was small, Master Splinter and the turtles obviously, myself, Henry, Kyle, Trent, Mike, Casper, Casey and April. We're all staying the night in the lair tonight because of a torrential snowstorm that was blustering on the surface. We had already gone through the nuisance of divvying up the rooms between. The turtles didn't mind giving up their rooms for a night, they mostly spent their nights in my room that Donnie had renovated out of an old storage room anyways.

So here we are, the afternoon of Christmas eve, and we finally stopped procrastinating and started decorating the lair. We spit up into groups, trying to get as much done as possible, we still had to cook dinner! Trent, Raph and Donnie were in the main room, setting up the tree and putting on the decorations. Casey, Henry, Leo, Dad-Master, and April were all gathered together in the kitchen, setting up the dinner for later tonight.

That left Casper, Mike, Mikey and I to the 'random' decorations, such as: hanging up tinsel and Christmas lights around the columns, putting up wreaths and hanging mistletoe. The large, green rubbermaid box held all the 'random' decorations was dragged out of storage and as soon as I pulled the large bag of mistletoe out, Mikey came racing over.

"Please! Please, please, please lemme do it! PLEASE, you'll be my favorite human!" Mikey begged, sky blue eyes bright and bouncing around me in a circle. I sighed happily, handing over the plastic baggy, and the hyper turtle was off in a flash.

"He's real into that mistletoe." Casper laughed, his tail thumping happily against the floor.

"Hmm..I wonder why." Mike joked, swatting at me with some green tinsel. I laughed, tossing a small wreath on his head like a crown.

"He's just excited, c'mon it's Christmas! Leave my Sweetness alone." I lightly defended the bouncing orange turtle, who was running around the lair, tacking up mistletoe. Mikey ran around, almost knocking Donnie over as he rushed past. The techo turtle shook his fist at his younger brother, muttered something in French and went back to decking out the tree.

_"Awwwhhh,_ ya hear that Mike? Her _Sweetness._" Casper teased, taking up a strand of red tinsel and winding it around on of the lair's monstrously sized columns. I turned my back to their conversation, pretending to be putting up more decorations. Mike snickered and spoke louder, making sure I could hear him.

"It's not just Mikey, have you heard her little pet names for the others?" Mike joked, slugging the yellow mutant in the shoulder.

"Miikke..." I warned, but he just smiled and got ready to run away from my wrath.

"Brown eyes and _Gorgeous_ for Donnie. _Uzi_ and Raphie bear for Raph." He started, sashaying his hips mockingly. "Let's not forget Leo: DaVinci and...hmm..what was that last one.._Knight._"

"I'm gonna kill you!" I lunged at my cackling white haired friend. He yelped jokingly, throwing wreaths down behind him to slow me down. Casper fell to the ground, rolling around in laughter. I chased Mike around for a few moments, but eventually gave up. I slumped to the ground against one of the newly decorated columns. A shadow fell over me, and I looked up to see an energetic Mikey.

"Hey Sweetness." I said as he plopped down to the floor infront of me. He smirked at me, wiggling his eye ridges at me.

"Shouldn't you be sitting ontop of the tree, you are an angel after all." Mikey tried to play is sexy, leaning on his side and stretching his legs out. The one way I have found to win against Mikey is to make him speechless. Now, making Mikey speechless is a very hard act to come by, but every once and awhile my big mouth would win over Mikey's.

"No thank you, I'd rather be on top of something else." I teased back, rolling my eyes and smiling. Mikey's eyes sparkled, and I knew he wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Would you like to learn a few reindeer games?" He smirked, puffing his chest out.

"Ehh..I'm more into turtle games." I tried not to laugh as I wrapped some purple tinsel around his neck. A soft, low churr came from his chest, Mikey's churr a mix between a cat's purr and a soft car engine. A sly smirk came across his sea green face, his eyes turning a darker blue.

"What do you say we make this a not-so-silent night?"

"It's only the afternoon, you'll have to wait." I dryly commented, smirking as Casper gagged playfully and Mike started laughing at my Sweetness.

"If your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas..how about I spend some time between the holidays."

I was rendered speechless for a moment before I burst out laughing. I rolled onto my back, holding my stomach and tried to keep breathing past my stomach-bursting gauffs of laughter. A shadow covered the two of us and Mikey was lifted off the floor by the back of his brown obi.

"We talked 'bout this Chucklehead, not in front of tha' guests." Raph growled, shaking his little brother before dropping him back to the ground. Mikey kept giggling manically, even as he hit the floor. Rolling onto his back next to me, he looked up at his brother with impish glee.

"You're just jealous that you don't have any good pick up lines." Mikey smirked, the golden eyed turtle's glare sharpened, and I tried to squash my giggles. I bit my lip, looking up at the annoyed turtle.

"Oh yeah?" Raph ground out, teeth grinding together. Raph's frown soon turned into a smirk as he sat down on his haunches. He helped me sit up and lean against his side.

"That's a nice shirt. Can I talk ya' out of it?" Raph's low voice made my cheeks light up compared to Mikey's light teasing. Mikey stopped laughing to glare at Raph, a spark of rivalry lighting up between two of my boyfriends.

"I must be dancing with the devil, because you're hot as hell." Mikey's voice dropped down a little, eyes changing from icy blue to light teal to a dark cobalt. I bit my lip as my cheeks and ears burned red. Everyone thought the only person Raph had a rivalry with was with Leo, but nope.

Raph liked to beat everyone and anything at everything.

"Sex with me is a killer..D'ya' wanna die happy?" Raph smirked, gold eyes staring me down. Mikey tugged on my elbow, pulling me closer to him and running his hand down my side.

"Damn girl, you have more curves than a race track."

"Ya'know you guys aren't even using Christmas themed pick up lines anymore. Where's your holiday spirit?" I managed to gather myself together to make a joke. Raph smiled, leering at his younger brother.

"If yer right leg was Christmas an' yer left leg was Easta', would'ya let me come fer dinner between tha' holidays?" Raph glowered, running his hand up my jean clad leg.

"Woah woah woah! That's the exact same one as mine!" Mikey broke his lusty mirage to turn back to the complaining, sweet little dude. He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Nuh huh. Yer's was Thanksgivin' an' Christmas, mines Easta' and Christmas." Raph said, crossing his arms over his plastron with a victorious smirk on his face.

"That's practically the same thing!" Mikey shouted, his fist and little sea green tail thumping against the ground in a simultaneous beat. The two turtles kept fighting over who was winning, and the punishment that should be dulled out for stealing someone else's pick up line. I couldn't help but laughing, watching my two brightly banded boyfriends duking it out over the lines, but completely forgetting me.

The sensation of my other two lovers' auras entering the room made me turn my head. Leo and Donnie stood where Mike and Casper once were, smirks on their faces as they watched the two youngest. Raph finally had enough of Mikey, and had launched himself at the youngest, the two were rolling around and trying to strangle each other.

"Thank god, somewhat sane people. Hey Knight, Brown eyes." I greeted my other two boyfriends, who eyed their two younger brothers cautiously.

"HEY, knock it off! What are you two doing?" Leo asked, planting his hands on his hips. The two stopped pummeling each other for a few moments before they both started screaming at the same time.

"I was just trying to flirt-"

"He was bein' a dick-"

"Then he threw me on the ground-"

"He challenged me, an'-"

"Then he TOOK my good pick up line-"

"It wasn't even his-"

"Woah, woah, woah. So, this is all about a game of pick up lines?" Donnie questioned, turning his brown orbs. Raph and Mikey glared at their genius brother.

"Well..when ya' make it sound like that.." Raph said, scratching the back of his head.

_"Imbéciles." _Donnie sighed, rubbing the bridge of his snout in an annoyed manner. Leo stifled a laugh, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. Donnie wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning against my side.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a lonely knight could sheath his sword, would you?"

"Hey, how about I take off your cover and insert a bigger CPU."

"Augh! IT NEVER STOPS!" I shouted, pulling away from the two seemingly sane boys as Mikey started cackling.

"Those were good ones!" Mikey squawked, clapping his hands together. My white haired friend seemingly popped out of nowhere, and dragged me away from my four cackling turtles and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mike." I sighed, leting Mike mess up my hair.

"No problem Smidge, c'mon, you promised you'd bake us stuff!" Mike whined, dragging me into the kitchen where April, Casey, Henry, Splinter and Casper were all sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their liquids of choice.

"How's it going?" I asked as Mike dragged me over to the kitchen counter and began pulling out different bowls, spoons and ingredients.

"Merrily." Henry joked, earning a quick jab from Casper. A short whine gained him an apologetic kiss from his yellow skinned mutant. I smiled, taking a measuring cup and filling it up with flour.

"We're all doing just fine. The beef's in the bottom oven, but we left the top oven empty for you." April said, intertwining her hand with her boyfriend's. Casey still blushed whenever they did that, and it was so cute.

"Thank you for agreeing to make some baked goods for us Kate." Master Splinter said happily, a cup of green tea nestled between his paws.

"It's no problem Dad-Master, would you like anything specific?" I asked, putting some sticks of butter into the microwave to melt for cookies. Splinter hummed innocently, tapping one of his claws against his chin.

"Well..I'm not too specific on any type of sweets.." He tried to play it stupid, smiling at me a little.

"I can make you any kind of cake you want. There's this new kind of double chocolate caramel cake that I thought you'd love." I said slyly, pulling two bags of chocolate-caramel chips out of a shopping bag. Splinters tail and ears perked up and his whiskers stood on end.

"I'm not supposed to have too much cake, but your adamant need to bake said cake has convinced me." He said, rubbing his paws together almost evilly. I laughed, putting the chocolate-caramel chips to the side and concentrated on making these sugar cookies. A few more ingredients are needed before I can roll this bad boy out and start with the cookie cutters.

"Soo..did you get all of your present shopping done?" Casper asked coyly.

"I hope so, it is tomorrow after all. Also, I'm not telling you what I got you." I laughed, pouring the liquid butter into the flour and sugar.

"So you did get me something!" Casper squeaked happily, his tail thumping on the ground wildly. I'm so sad, almost all my friends have tails to wag but me. Henry calmed down his over excited boyfriend by rubbing his yellow, six fingered hand.

I was so focused on the finishing touches of the batter and starting Dad-Master's cake that I didn't see Henry and Casper slink out of the kitchen.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS **_

Kate's four human friends (plus one human-turned-mutant) slunk into the dojo, where all four of said girls boyfriends were. They weren't training, just talking loosely with each other and enjoying the Christmas atmosphere. Cheer was all around the lair, almost nothing could penetrate the jolly spirit.

"HEY!"

"What tha' fuck!"

"Put me down this instant!"

"Desist! _Vous maladroit, auto psychos putain!"_

Trent, Kyle, Mike and Casper had each grabbed a turtle by the lips of their shells by the backs of their necks. The hold didn't hurt them, it was just gravitationally uncomfortable. They didn't like being held like this, this was how Hun held Leo when he was wounded, and how Splinter would hold them when they were little and being dragged to their rooms after being naughty.

**_"What are you doing?"_** Leo growled at Trent, trying to kick out in his direction. Trent held the sword wielding turtle away from him, the leader quickly found kicking to be futile. Donnie was trying the same with Mike, his brown eyes glaring holes into the white haired man. Mikey was thrashing wildly in Kyle's hold, trying to actually bite the brown eyed human. Casper had a tight grip on Raph, who didn't move a muscle, just simply snarled at the larger mutant.

"What's with all the anger? Calm down dudes." Mikey tried to reason with them. Henry stood before the captured turtles, hands on his hips and his stance wide.

"We need to talk about you four and our little nymph." Henry said grouchily, strange orange eyes raking over the mutants.

"_Puh-lease_, it's been almost 6 months! You said you were okay with our..ahh..uhm.." Mikey trailed off with his words, his sentence was picked up by his purple banded brother.

"Our relationship arrangement." Donnie glared at the tallest human. Trent sighed, cracking his back slightly.

"This is your first Christmas with Katie." Trent recalled, rolling his green orbs.

"And she gets very very upset and emotional around the holidays." Kyle said softly, biting the bottom of his lip and lowering Mikey a little closer to the floor, but didn't let go. That seemed to just annoy the hyper turtle even more, icy blue orbs glaring at the tanned man.

"So don't any of you dare do anything to make her cry." Henry said, his voice ruff and stern.

"Kate's gonna cry real easy like until atleast the 5th of January." Casper said sadly, his tail thumping once against the floor, the light on the tip flickering.

"It's been a long time since she lost her Dad, but she still takes it really hard." Henry said, his eyes loosing their angry luster.

"So we're watching you." Kyle said, attempting to glare at the green men. Henry snapped his fingers like a mob boss, and each turtle was released. Raph growled, reaching for his sais, but his bo-wielding brother's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What was tha' whole grab an' snatch crap?" Raph snapped, golden eyes darkening to a feral yellow. Henry scratched his mop of hair before shrugging lazily.

"We figured you'd be more apt to listen if you felt threatened." Henry laughed a little, his boyfriend's tail wrapping lustily around his waist. The humans and mutant took a few steps away from the confused turtles as Kate and April walked in the room. The two women had gone all out for Christmas, and were dressed up in the respective green and red colors.

Kate's waist length hair had been let loose and had become tamer over the past few months. Splinter often joked that all the terrifying escapades that the dirty blonde had been through with his sons had turned her mass of wild curls into long and manageable waves from fear and stress. She wore her usual bellbottom jeans and a green and red striped cropped shirt. April had let her beautiful, straight, red hair grow out to her mid back, bringing out her high cheekbones. The red head wore a pair of red pants and a white sweater.

"Is everything alright?" April asked sweetly, munching on what looked like a freshly baked sugar cookie.

"G-great?" Mikey said, confused blue orbs searching the room.

"Yeah..r-real cheery." Casper laughed awkwardly. April and Kate looked at each other strangely, before shrugging their shoulders.

"Awesome! Remember the tradition boys, Jammies then dinner!" Kate shouted excitedly before running out of the dojo with April. Kate, Henry, Kyle, Trent and Mike had a special itinerary for the Christmas season that Master Splinter insisted that the turtles and their human friends cooperate in as a change of holiday pace.

It was the usual for the five long time friends, spend Christmas eve together decorating the house and preparing the dinner for later that night. After all the preparations had been taken care of, the group would change into their sleepwear, or as Kate and Kyle call them, "jammies" and have dinner. After dinner would be jolly frivolous time with friends before bed. Then they'd all turn in and wake up at exactly 12 am, the first hour of Christmas to open their presents before dragging their tired behinds back to the sack.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS: **_

After scrambling back to my room to toss on a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop, I raced back down to the lair's kitchen to meet up with the others. April, Casey and my best friends were dressed snuggly in sweatpants and large tee shirts. The guys had taken off their pads, but kept on their masks.

And for some reason Mikey was wearing tube socks.

We all gathered at the table, which was really a few fold up tables that had been pushed together. That didn't matter to us though, we were happily spending the holiday with the ones we loved and needed in life. Master Splinter and Henry sat at the heads and end of the table, everyone else jumping into random seats. With Raph on my left and Casper on my right, I knew I'd have to fight for my food. These two goofballs loved to steal food off other people's plates while they weren't looking.

April presented the large roast beef she had prepared, and allowed Raph and Leo to cut it as she and Casey went to retrieve the other side dishes. The couple came back with different bowls of amazing food, which were mostly made by Henry and April. I snatched a roll as soon as they were placed on the table and began to nibble as Henry started telling stories of past Christmases.

"Kyle, remember that Christmas we rented that python and stuck it in Kate's stocking." Henry laughed, spooning mashed potatoes onto his plate. Everyone burst out laughing as I snorted at him with a smile on my face.

"I literally didn't talk to you guys for atleast five hours." I laughed, passing the gravy bowl over to Casper. Trent laughed heartily, grabbing a roll and passing the basket to Dad-Master.

"We had to lure her out of her room with promises of more, 'real', presents and making gingerbread things." Mike smirked, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Babydoll doesn't eat gingerbread?" Raph asked, confused as he stabbed his fork at another hunk of beef.

"I love making it though. I made a gingerbread dolphin!" I shrugged, Mikey laughed and choked on his orange soda.

"How'd you swing that?" Mikey asked, reaching across the table to give me a high five.

"Yes, the dimensions must have been very difficult." Donnie said, pouring himself more hot chocolate. I hummed, chewing and grabbing more carrots.

"It was a pretty ugly dolphin." I admitted, biting my lip as the purple turtle laughed.

"Dat Christmas tha' Mikey brought home 'dat raggedy cat." Raph laughed, just as the orange tabby made his royal appearance on Mikey's lap. Mikey finger fed the spoiled feline some beef before Dad-Master gave him the 'no Klunk's at the table' look.

"I was a total James Bond babe. You should have been there, getting chased by bad guys, then the cops, without a single sexy dudette in sight." Mikey deflated, but smiled fondly at the memory.

"That same Christmas that you showed up hours late for the dinner!" April said to Mikey, rubbing soothingly at Casey's arm.

"Yeah, 'dis goofball made us wait hours 'fer dinner. We was dyin' of starvation!" The massive vigilante sighed, scooping mounds of food in his mouth.

"We've got one better! That Christmas where we all went back down to Florida and there was that tropical storm!" Trent laughed, elbowing Mike. I laughed, almost spewing gravy at Raph. The wind was so violent that half of us were actually lifted off the ground and thrown. Henry and I were hurt the worst, my elbow and his calf needed stitches.

"You guys went down to Florida during a hurricane?" Leo asked, his face a mix between horror and amazement.

"We really wanted to get away from the snow." I shrugged, rubbing the spot on my elbow where a small scar was.

"The wind was so strong. Lifted up Kyle, Kate, and Henry." Mike said, swallowing thickly. "Sent Kate right against a stone wall and Henry against a glass sliding door. The rocks were very sharp and tore her elbow open. The glass door shattered and slashed up Hen's leg." Mike said, as Henry showed everyone his scarred calf and I showed off my little elbow scar.

"Yes, yes. Stare in amazement and adoration at our battle scars." I laughed as the turtles lent closer to stare at the teeny tiny scar.

The rest of the dinner went amazingly, with amazing food and even better people. Whatever food that was left over was wrapped up and tossed into the lair's fridge. Dad-Master bid us a good night, and went to the kitchen to grabbed his jasmine tea before he headed off to bed. The rest of us ran to the main room, Kyle dragging a portable fire pit behind him.

Raph and Kyle started the fire in the pit, moving the throw carpets away from the flaming heat.

"Here ya go m'lady." Leo said to me, handing out wooden sticks as we turned Christmas cartoons on low and gathered around the fire pit. Mikey and Mike bounced around the room, carrying different foods that we could put on the sticks and could toast or roast in the fire. I sat between Raph and Leo, skewering a mini hot dog onto my wooden stick.

The Christmas tree was glowing with different shades of bright colors, and I happily snuggled between Leo and Raph and nommed on my mini hot dog. We laughed as the old Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer came on, talking happily through the whole cartoon show.

"I don't think Santa would be that mean!" Casper said, watching as the Santa told Rudoph's father that his son's glowing nose was going to keep him from being on the Christmas team.

"I know..ain't he supposed 'ta be jolly?" Raph asked, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh.

"Who thinks Santa is a communist? Say I." Trent asked, raising his hand. Everyone but Casey raised their hands and agreed.

"Santa is a Christian thing, he can't be a communist. Tha's like sayin' Jesus is a'h Protestant thin'." Casey said, causing his girlfriend to pull away from him and put her hands over her face. Everyone burst out laughing, even though I shot a dirty glare in the large man's direction.

"Don't use the word Protestant. We have a proud Irish Catholic here." Leo laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and planting a kiss on my cheek. I stuck my tongue out at the blue banded turtle, which he tried to grab at.

"Don't try. I'll steal that tongue." He joked, playfully glaring down at me with grey orbs.

"Ohhhh, mistletoe!" Kyle called, clutching his stomach as he laughed. Everyone turned to the doorway, where Mikey had tacked up a little sprig of mistletoe. Splinter stood underneath the doorway with his cup of nighttime tea in his paws, April right by his side. We all started laughing as April blushed, Dad-Master laughed before planting a fatherly goodnight kiss on April's cheek. The red head kissed the fatherly rat back on the cheek before skipping back to the laughing group.

"Mikey, where did you hide all that mistletoe?" Trent tried to compose himself, spearing another piece of marshmallow to toast. Mikey shrugged evilly, clapping his palms together.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked, biting his bottom lip and getting a mischievous look in his eyes. Donnie laughed, elbowing his youngest brother.

"You two Nords ate all the chocolate." Donnie said, dark chocolate eyes glaring at Mike and Mikey.

"Chill out dude, you think you're such an Imperial." Mikey said, fist bumping with my white haired friend. Donnie rolled his eyes swinging his skewer in the direction of the two.

"You two are less favored by fate than a Dunmer."

"Woah, c'mon guys. Lay low on the nerd insults. Peace, love, communion with the Earth and all that." I laughed, my hands on both Raph and Leo's thighs. Donnie's dark eyes shot to me, that twinkle of mad scientist popping up.

"You're a total Bosmer."

"Shut the hell up you Argonian. Casper and I shall get more chocolate." I huffed, standing up with the yellow skinned mutant. Completely forgetting about the mistletoe, no one stopped us until we were already under it. My best friends all wolf whistled or howled, even Casper's loverboy. I groaned, but quickly turned it into a laugh.

"Ya gotta! Kiss 'er, kiss 'er!" Kyle laughed playfully, slapping his knees as Casey and April laughed loudly right alongside him. Henry was silent, but had a smile on his face as Casper shot his boyfriend a slightly betrayed look. Mike and Trent tried to stifle their laughter, their faces beet red.

I turned to the four who's reactions I knew were not going to be pretty.

Mikey seemed frustrated, eyes dark and unmoving as they starred into my own. Leo looked tense, arms crossed at his plastron and face set into an awkward grimace. His toes were wriggling, a sure sign that he was agitated. Raph was pissed, his muscles twitching in irritation as he gripped the handles of his sais. Donnie, as usual, is the scariest when he's jealous. My genius was always the first to become jealous at the littlest things.

My sweet little Brown eyes had somehow morphed into an angry, literally green monster. His eyes were now almost black, and he was viciously biting at the insides of his cheeks. His fingers were twitching around each other furiously, his gaze raking over Casper and I rapidly, looking for one sign of body language.

"Let's just get this over with." I tried to laugh it off, jumping up and pressing a quick smootch to the yellow mutant's lips. It wasn't bad, but wasn't what I was used to. It felt just like a nice pressure, nothing like the iciness of Mikey's, the delightful warmth of Raph's, the tingling-zapping of Donnie's or the drugged-calming effect of Leo's kisses.

Henry rushed over, pouncing on the yellow mutant's lips. Casey got the same idea, lifting April off her seat and carrying her over to the mistletoe and dipping her into a kiss. I laughed, clapping my hands together as the three turtles smiled fondly at our friend's relationship antics. Donnie was still frowning, legs crossed and glaring at the tiny sprig of the plant.

"Donnie, it's just a little holiday festivity. It's just for fun." I tried to sooth the techno turtle, but all he did was stand up rigidly and stomp over. Wrapping a large, olive green hand around my wrist, Donnie was ready to pull me back over to the fire circle before a quick whistle stopped him. Kyle wiggled his eye brows and pointed up, showing Donnie and April both under the mistletoe.

I couldn't help but feel my throat and chest tighten, my eyes flashing dangerously at the two. Donnie smirked.

"It's just some holiday fun." He joked before quickly kissing the red head. The two paled as they pulled away and my eyes flashed black and white.

"MINE!" I shouted, jumping on Donnie and pinning him to the floor. I sat on his chest, eyes back to the 'normal' grey and blue. I snorted, sitting happily on the turtle's plastron, grinning cheekily.

I might have forgotten to mention that Donnie's jealously is nothing compared to mine. I sat Donnie's chest proudly, puffing out my chest as the purple turtle mumbled in a flustered fashion beneath me.

"What is she doing?" I heard April whisper. Casey shrugged, whispering back to the red headed human.

"It's some Danteling-Nymph mating thing." Casey whispered back, his girlfriend nodding in agreement.

"I can hear you." I smirked, the humans paling and chuckling jokingly.

"Alright, time for bed kids! Wake up at 12 am, presents, then back to sleep." Henry ushered everyone up and out of the living room, Kyle, Trent, Mike and I answering with a 'Yes, my Tallest'. Grumbling, everyone headed for the stairs, ready for a few hours of sleep before the excitement of present opening would begin.

April and Casey had snagged the first guest room, and bid everyone goodnight. Trent, Kyle and Mike had taken over Raph's, Donnie's, and Leo's room. Casper and Henry had snatched Mikey's room, ignoring the orange banded turtle's cries not to 'get anything sticky on anything'.

Mikey really had a way with words sometimes.

With happy smiles, the guys and I all stuffed into my room. Donnie had renovated it out of one of the old storage rooms, and Mikey had decorated and painted it for me. It was a decent sized room, with light teal walls and a pure black-white furniture scheme. Small, circular mirrors, polished hubcaps, black and white framed pictures and white marker boards hung from the walls. The bed was really two queen sized mattresses that were pushed together to accommodate room for all of us.

"Set that alarm Brown Eyes." I yawned, flopping down on the bed. Mikey yawned after me and jumped in beside me, curling against my back like a cat. With a few quick beeps the alarm was set, and Donnie was curling up by my head, wrapping my hair around his hand. Leo silently slipped against the back of my legs as Raph curled up at my torso.

The familiar warmth surrounded me, and I found the five of us curling closer together in a big heap.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

For the first five minutes I wanted the alarm clock to implode before I remembered that presents were involved with this wake up call. I sprung from the multicolored sheets, somehow kneeing Raph in the ribs, head butting Donnie's thigh, kicking Mikey's foot and slapping Leo's behind.

_Mmmmhhhhmm_, Leo's behind.

When everyone's sleep fog had lifted, we were rushing down the hall. April, Casper, Henry and Master Splinter were already wide awake and waiting around the brightly lighted tree, the rest of us came stumbling down the stairs in a small mob. Mikey and Raph clung to each of my shoulders as we stumbled down the stairs. We all plopped down on the rug, and I managed to crawl into Donnie and Raph's laps, my head in Raph's and my legs in Donnie's.

Mikey bounced around the room, handing out his gifts and laughing wildly. I groaned, getting up and passing around my gifts before laying back down on the two turtles. Leo's fingers ran through my hair as Mikey's hand ran up and down my ankles. I sighed happily as April demanded that her presents be opened first, a bright smile on her face.

I smiled up at my friend as she handed me a small package wrapped in green paper. Slowly, I unwrapped a shoe box, in which were a new pair of emerald green, four inched heeled pumps. I squealed, yanking off my socks, bunching up my sweatpants, slipping on the pumps and kicking my feet in the air excitedly.

"These are the cooliest! Thank you!" I sighed, admiring how the shoes made my short legs looked longer. April laughed as Casey doted over his new golf clubs and Mikey snuggled his new comic books. Donnie was drooling over a new software tablet, Raph with a shimmering hunting knife, Leo with a new tanto, my human best friends had personalized scarfs and hats, Casper had a tail warmer and Splinter with his new walking stick.

"I just saw them and knew you'd love them." April shrugged and I couldn't help but place the shoe next to Raph's skin.

"They're an exact match to my Raphie bear's skin!" I sighed happily, doting on the pumps even more. Raph laughed, pressing a quick kiss to my lips as Mikey excitedly handed out his gifts next. A box wrapped with newspaper comics was thrust in my lap, and inside it was a necklace. The necklace chain was a semi-thick golden chain with an orange, heart shaped gem.

"Mikey, it's gorgeous." I sighed happily, fixing the clasp on the necklace. Mikey grinned proudly as everyone happily enjoyed their gifts. I tried to force everyone into opening my gifts next, but Raph beat me to it. He handed me a small clothes box and a rectangular box taped on top. I opened the smaller one first, unwrapping a large set of paint brushes that had bright red handles.

"Uzi, these are beautiful..thank you Raphie...bear..?" I asked, opening the slightly larger box and was left staring at the set of different types of red panties. Casey burst out laughing as Dad-Master thwacked the back Raph's head with his new walking stick and Mikey stuck his face excitedly in the pantie box.

"Thank you Raphie bear, I can't wait to see you in these." I said, closing the box as everyone burst in laughter. Raph blushed, playfully narrowing those golden orbs at me. To my happiness, my presents were to be unwrapped next.

Mikey, Casper and Mike ripped their gifts opened before anyone else. Mikey held _'Bioshock'_ the videogame over his head in victory and slipping on the bright, white, puka shell bracelet. I'd seen surfers wearing those in movies, while shouting 'dude' almost as much as Mikey does, so I figured it was a good gift choice.

Casper jammed his bright orange beanie over his head, flicking on his heating lamp. As an underground mutant, his body temperature was always changing, which meant being freezing one moment, and hot the next. A heating lamp was perfect for when he got cold, his scales were natural insulators.

Mike had gotten into rock climbing, and he'd met a cute girl at the indoor rock wall that was a short subway ride from our house. With a large smile he ran his hands over his new climbing gear, the nylons were bright red and ultra durable. Henry happily wore his new, brown fedora while he thumbed through a new cookbook, because he sucked at cooking. Hopefully the cookbook was a stubble hint to start cooking better before I almost keel over of food poisoning again.

Don't get me wrong, he can make amazing hot pockets, but you can only live off those for so long.

Kyle shyly hugged at a giant teddy bear, but practically screamed as he opened the small box with a few puncture holes. Kyle pulled out a small fluff of white and black fur, ears twitching happily. Kyle loved animals, and he shouted at the sight of the small hamster curling asleep happily in his palm.

"I'm gonna name her Holly-Noel." He said, nuzzling the little fluff ball. Henry grimaced a little.

"Just don't let it run wild around the house and crap everywhere." He lectured, everyone rolling their eyes and agreeing. Holly-Noel was placed in her clear ball, and she quickly rolled herself over in Dad-Master's direction.

"Awhh, it's a crush." Trent giggled as the little hamster sniffed at Splinter through the plastic ball. Kyle and Henry hurriedly shoved their presents in my lap. A mini trampoline from Henry and a gorgeous green-jade pinky ring and a green-jade anklet from Kyle. Henry turned to the turtles as I tackled the caramel eyed man.

"The trampoline is mostly so she can burn off energy and leave you alone." Henry laughed, even as Raph jokingly slugged him in the shoulder.

I finished dropped everyone's presents joyfully in their laps as all hell broke loose, everyone tossing out presents. Leo smiled, unwrapping different little baggies of incense sticks. Leo always chose the sandalwood scents, so I grabbed him a few more..different smells. Rose, Ocean, and many others. The biggest incense baggy held the 'stress relief' scented sticks. A blush crossed the leaders face as he unwrapped five pounds of his dirty little addiction. Five pounds of solid milk chocolate.

This semester I was taking a metal-smiths class, and had made Raph some red-stained senbon needles. He smiled, rolling the unusually elongated needles across his knuckles. I'd made then longer than normal so his large hands could easily manipulate them. He did frown and send a slightly amused look as he opened his second present, up a shake weight.

"What? It's for manly upper body strength..." I smirked rushing over to kiss his cheek.

"NO WAY!" Mikey screamed, running around Donnie who was starring wide eyed into his box.

"What..the..shell.." Raph said, peeking into the box. Henry sighed as Dad-Master laughed softly, nudging his purple banded son with his cane.

"You presented my son with a chainsaw?" Splinter asked rhetorically, his whiskers twitching happily and a smirk coming to his face. I shrugged as that mad scientist gleam shone in Donnie's eyes and he reached to pull the start chord. With a shout, Leo talked him into trying out his new toy later on, smirking at the small arm band at the bottom of the box. It was just something I found on a vendor's street corner. A small, black armband that said 'GENIUS' in bright white letters.

Donnie smiled, placing a tiny, wrapped package in my hand. It was a little mechanical turtle, the size of my hand with little holes on it's carapace. There was another, bigger hole on the turtle's side, and I was completely confused of what this cute little turtle was for. Donnie laughed, but wasn't laughing at my stupidity, he was most likely laughing at my confused face. He pointed to the larger hole on the turtle's side.

"You plug your ipod into it..it's a turtle speaker. The sound comes out the little holes." Donnie smiled, kissing me soundly on the lips. I smiled, thanking him and handing out the rest of my presents. Dad-Master smiled thankfully as he unwrapped the Japanese style wood prints that I had made. Japanese landscapes and floating cherry blossoms were a favored pieces of art of his. The wise, fatherly rat handed me a small box, his whiskers twitching happily.

Wooden karma-Buddhist beads for love, prosperity and peace were shining and polished. I thanked the elderly rat with a big smootch to the furry cheek. April, Casey and Trent had already opened their gifts, and were admiring them happily. April had pulled her hair out of her bun, and was re-doing it with some jeweled hair ties that I had made in metal-smiths class. Casey was spinning his metal croquet stick around to get a good feel of the new weapon. Trent was happy with seasons one through three of both CSI Miami and CSI New York.

"We know each other so well." Trent laughed as I unwrapped his present, seasons one through four of The Big Bang Theory.

"That's it. We are setting aside however long it takes to watch these and have a giant show marathon." I laughed, aiming the air soft gun that Casey got me at Kyle playfully. I made 'pew' 'pew' 'pew' noises, and Kyle pretended to be shot and die on the floor.

Leo and Casper handed me their presents, each wrapped in snowflake patterned paper. Casper's gift looked like a necklace, but he quickly stood up and helped me place the strange jewelry piece on correctly. Pulling the tie out of my hair, he slid the black cord around my head, the small, circular pendant resting on my forehead between my eyes.

"It's a forehead pendant. It's a celtic knot for prosperity, fertility and sexuality. The tree of life." The mutant said ungracefully, an unbashful smile on his face. I blushed as everyone burst out laughing, the large lizard like man was left confused. I smiled at Leo's gift, a long string of love beads in a multitude of various blues and teals.

Everyone traded their gifts happily and joyfully, even though it was early as hell in the morning. After the final thank yous were exchanged, we all happily dragged ourselves to bed. My human friends were shooting my boyfriends approving looks for some strange reason, but I was way too sleepy to question it.

"Hey Mikey, what happened to all that mistletoe? I've seen little pieces of it around, but there was so much in that baggy." Mike asked as we all sluggishly waddled down the hallway. The orange turtle shrugged, laughing evilly and turning into my bedroom.

"So how was your first turtle styled Christmas?" Leo asked, tugging at the knot in his mask.

"Amazing. Best Christmas ever Knight. Thank you so much guys, you really made this year and the holidays special for me." I blushed as the four smiled back at me, their eyes almost glowing in the dim light of my room.

I yawned as Raph closed the door and I flopped belly first into the still-warm sheets. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the mattress dipping under the weight of my four boys, but nothing ever came. I turned onto my back slowly, eyeing my four boys as they stood at the foot of the bed.

Raph had his arms crossed over his plastron, golden eyes glittering viciously. Donnie was smiling softly down at me with warm, brown eyes, seductively untying his head band. Leo's mask was already on the floor, his arms hanging limply at his sides and warm, grey eyes surveying me slowly. Mikey's mask hung around his neck, one of his knees already planted on the end of the bed.

"Maybe ya' should look up Babydoll.." Raph smirked, kneeling on the bed. Soft churrs began rolling from Donnie's chest, starting a domino effect of soft, low churrs.

Confused, I blinked up at my four men. I tilted my head up, staring up at the place on the headboard that Raph had pointed too. A large mass of tangled mistletoe had been securely tapped to the wrought iron head board, some bells woven into the mass of green and white.

"Oh my.." I smirked, wriggling lightly against the sheets.

I smirked, a low hum growing in my throat and a lewd smile crossing over my face. I was about to tilt my head back to turn my eyes back to my boys, but they had already jumped me before I got the chance. Raph's lips on mine, Mikey's lips against my collar bone, Donnie's hands and lips pushing up my shirt and over my stomach and Leo's hands tugging at my sleeping pants.

Ahh, holiday related hanky panky.

Now...where'd Mikey stash that leftover tinsel.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SKYRIM INSULTS:<span>_**  
><em>*Nord<em>: Pretty much just a normal human, powerful-ish, kind of lowly but has a mass population.  
><em>*Imperial<em>:Intelligent, well-spoken. Less physically intimidating, but sometimes brain outweighs brawn.  
><em>*Dunmer<em>: 'dark elf'. They're pretty evil looking. They're super strong and smart, but its said that Fate doesn't like them much.  
><em>*Bosmer:<em> 'wood elf'. Pretty much the hippies of Skyrim. They choose to live together with the animals and nature.  
><em>*Argonian<em>: 'lizard people'. Water-creatures of Skyrim that look like giant, walking, talking lizards.

_**FRENCH:**_

_*imbéciles:_ imbeciles/fools/idiots.  
><em>* Vous maladroit, auto psychos putain<em>: You bumbling, self fucking psychos


End file.
